Liebe Herbst
by Sashita - San
Summary: ¿Había una vez un Arlequín en otoño?, se murmuran por las calles que anda un arlequín locamente enamorado, feliz y desafiando al mundo; Pero, ¿Quién será?
1. Prologo

**Notas Del Autor:**

Iniciando un nuevo Fic.  
¡Hola mis queridos lectores!  
¡He vuelto nuevamente con esta pareja que tanto amamos! Roderich x Gilbert.  
Esto antes era un one shot, ahora, ahora se volvió una historia como tal.

**Advertencias:** No tengo advertencias fuertes. Solo aclarar:  
1.-Esta es una historia **Chico x Chico**. (Parejas homosexuales) Si no gusta o no esta acostumbrada/acostumbrado a este tipo de historias por favor. No la lea, no sera de su agrado y así evitara malos ratos.  
2.- ¿La historia tiene epoca? Sí, la tiene, pero en sus imaginaciones, pueden tomar las siguientes épocas: Medieval, Barroca, Clásica o Romancista.  
3.-Meteré temas con relación a la depresión y del como una persona puede llegar a una mente suicida, al igual de diferentes formas de cometer suicidio.

4.-Los personajes estarán en condición de un humano, común y corriente, dejando de lado su condición como país.

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que saldrán en esta historia, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador: __**Himaruya Hidekaz.**__ Al igual que algunas frases sacadas de unas canciones de algunas bandas que me agradan: Lacrimosa, Sopor Aeternus, Emilie Autumn entre otros. Y esto lo hago porque soy una escritora compulsiva, sin fines de lucro, solo de reviews._

* * *

**Liebe Herbst**

_(Amor De Otoño)_

**Prologo.**

_Hay veces en la que me sorprendo de como en tan solo unos segundos, minutos o ya sean horas, una sola persona pueda enamorarte de una sola vez._

_Ay veces en la que me sorprendo de igual manera cuando una persona solitaria, encuentra una razón para brincar noche anoche por los techos de las casas hasta llegar a la indicada, tocar aquella puerta y dejar presentes para aquel ser amado; Para dejar por muchas noches rosas rojas, escribir miles de partituras para que ser interpretadas por ese adorado piano, relojes para saber el tiempo de su vida, de esa locura._

_Me sorprendo cuando esa persona locamente enamorada hace todo lo posible para que al menos, este contigo solo por un minuto. Para que vea aquella luna, una luna llena de amor como lo está su corazón._

_Me sorprendo AÚN más cuando esa persona locamente enamorada se disfraza de un loco personaje para que al menos te saque una ligera sonrisa._

_Lo que me deja sin palabras por tal sorpresa, es que, cuando la persona aprende a ver más allá de un simple disfraz y de que de igual manera aprende de las locuras de amor que el ser humano es capaz de hacer. Aprender a entregar su tiempo a los más míseros y tontos detalles de un misterio y loco amor de otoño._

_Pero yo, yo les contare el porque he tenido estas sorpresas.  
Todo comenzó en la penúltima semana de Septiembre, en las antiguas calles de Kitzbühel - Austria._

* * *

**_Esto es el comienzo._**


	2. C1 Repentino Flechazo

**Notas del Autor:**

¿Listas para derramar miel? Porque yo la Sashita, ya estoy lista.  
**El glosario de las palabras que para mí, como para ustedes serán desconocidas las pondré al pie de la página.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Repentino Flechazo.**

_"Te conocí y en tan solo unos segundos, me enamore"_

**…**

En las calles **Kitzbühel**(1) se iniciaron los rumores que, desde hace una semana, un personaje de la comedia del arte, una persona informal y ridícula, apareció de repente en el centro del pueblo, dando maravillosas presentaciones acrobáticas, cómicas, como alguna que otra rutina **pantomima** (2) o incluso daba pequeñas interpretaciones con su flauta transversa o con su violín.

Después del todo, era un **arlequín **(3), pero no uno cualquiera, ya que no solo era eso el murmuro que salían de las bocas de los demás; El verdadero rumor era que: ese personaje era un arlequín locamente enamorado, que estaba feliz y desafiaba el mundo como él podía.

¿Quién era él? Nadie lo sabe, a excepción de dos personas que son cercanos suyos: Antonio Carriedo Fernández un joven español de cabello oscuro y de dos ojos hermosos color esmeralda, y Francis Bonnefoy un muchacho francés, de cabello rubio ondulado, de ojos azules profundos e incluso llenos de amor. Dicen que esa loca figura cómica, al mirarlo se enamoró de repente, exclaman que fue amor a primera vista, y que cabía a destacar que en ese entonces no era un simple bufón. Estos chicos solo comentan que él solo se en cerro en aquel disfraz solo para poder acercarse.

-Y ahí esta… Nuevamente…- Agrega el franco mientras señala hacia la dirección en la cual se ubicaba aquel loco personaje. Redonda, como la luna, es esa pelota, en la cual ahora mismo mantiene el equilibrio frente al público. No importa si se caía, ese era ahora su simple trabajo: Caer y que se rían de él, o hacer cualquier estupidez.

-¿Tanto teme en conocerlo?- Inquiere el español mientras observa el espectáculo.

El otro lo mira por unos momentos.  
-Claro, por algo se encerró en ese traje tan, extraño…-

Un disfraz holgado con rombos de color negro y blanco, al estilo "tabla de ajedrez" una máscara cubría su rostro como acompañamiento, dando lo anónimo a su persona.

-Esta es una locura de amor…- Suelta en el instante en que se estira el joven Bonnefoy, pero de repente su vista se posa en una figura ya conocida. Y desde luego sonríe.

-Y hablando del amor…-

-…Ya llego su verdugo…- Concluye un poco burlón Antonio, ya que también vio a aquella persona.

Pero ¿De quién hablan?

Están hablando de aquel joven que atrapo el corazón de ese loco bufón, hablan de la persona que no dejaba de ver todos los días y de la persona de quien pensaba miles de noches enteras. Hablan de un muchacho por cuyo nombre es: Roderich Edelstein; hijo de una de las familias de la alta sociedad y reconocible por su nivel de aristocracia. Sus padres lo inculcaron al mundo de la música cuando este apenas tenía seis años de edad, y compuso su primera melodía a los doce. Así fue con el paso de tiempo, hasta que ahora, actualmente, es uno de los mejores músicos muy conocidos por aquel pueblo.

No tiene mucho que se mudó a lo más cerca del centro de las calles de Kitzbühel, solo para conocer mucho más mejor el lugar en el cual él vive, así, dejando a su familia aparte.

Cabello marrón, en el cual destaca un rulo muy curioso anti gravedad, sus ojos eran como un par de amatistas siberianas como si hubiesen sido talladas de una manera perfecta en una de las mejores joyerías del mundo. Siempre porta anteojos y como siempre, sus ropas son elegantes, al igual que bien portadas. Desde que cambio de casa, lo ven por las calles de ahí mismo portando el estuche de un violín o cargando partituras que siempre saca de la biblioteca para así poder interpretarlas en su maravilloso y adorado piano.

Regresando nuevamente en su repentina aparición, cada vez que sale de la biblioteca, siempre, SIEMPRE tiene que pasar al centro del pueblo, todos los días, y es ahí donde aquel arlequín locamente enamorado inicio hacer espectáculos, solo para que así pudiera verlo todos los días, y al menos poder sacarle aquella hermosa sonrisa de la cual disfruta.

**X**

_**Hace unos días atrás.**_

Gilbert Beilschmidt, un joven albino nacido del norte de Alemania, de unos 24 años de edad, se encuentra metido en una de las bibliotecas del pueblo en el cual vive. Leyendo un libro el cual le agrado, mientras al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba de su soledad.

Sabe perfectamente que ya viene el otoño, y por lo mismo da un gran bostezo durante se empieza a estirar.

-Se acerca Octubre, se acerca el otoño, y yo aquí… En cerrado en una biblioteca…- Se dice para si en voz baja, después del todo, a él le encanta estar solo, o eso es lo que siempre dice de vez en cuando.

Es una tarde como cualquiera otra, solo lo que cambia es que, por más curioso que le parezca, esta cayendo una ligera lluvia. Él tiene ese pequeño conocimiento de parte de su abuelo que, normalmente llueve cada vez que va iniciar un nuevo cambio de clima. Bueno, eso tampoco le molesta, ama la lluvia, incluso le encanta observar como las gotitas de lluvia caen como si fuesen pequeños cristales. Claro, el fondo del atardecer hace que aquel paisaje se viera algo… Romántico, si, por supuesto, solo para aquellas parejas que están totalmente enamoradas y les agrada danzar bajo aquella tempestad.

Sus pensamientos se escapan al escuchar la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse y cerrar al mismo tiempo. Tanta fue la curiosidad de saber quién era la persona que entró al lugar, así que toma su libro para cubrirse y espiar con sus ojos rojizos de una manera discreta.

Lo hace.

Pero al hacerlo, su vista, como su corazón obtiene una explotación emocional. Siente como aquel órgano bombea su sangre, como si estuviese en una carrera a la locura. Es como si este mismo despertara en una ilusión. Su respiración se aligera, tiene calor y sus rodillas de aflojaron en el instante.

Se siente loco, estúpido, avergonzado, con ganas de gritar de la felicidad. Es la primera vez que aquel joven albino experimenta esos sentimientos con tan solo al observar a aquel muchacho de cabello marrón, pero después del todo, no es la primera vez que lo ve, solo recuerda que hace un par de días lo observo, pero le dio la mínima importancia, igual, conoce de su existencia, pero lo poco de tiene en cuenta de él es que solo viene de una familia de alta sociedad. Pero ahora, que lo ve aún más cerca: Las gotas de agua que recorrían su bien definido rostro, jadeaba des cansancio, se notaba a duras penas que este muchacho huía de la lluvia.  
Aun así, Gilbert no se podía controlar y repentinamente sale del lugar, dejando a aquel chico un poco atónito por aquella actitud.

El germano se hecha a correr, con el rostro tenido de carmín y con el corazón acelerado.  
"Escucha, no conozco tu nombre, y hace poco tiempo que te vengo observando a varias mesas de distancia, después del todo no pude dejar de mirarte. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me provocaste aquella reacción?" Se dice varias veces al tiempo en que siente las gotas de agua caer sobre él, mientras siente la briza fría y cálida a la vez en que iba corriendo. No entiende lo que sucede con él ahora mismo.  
Esta perdido.  
En el mar de los sentimientos.

**…**

No tardo mucho para llegar al centro del pueblo, donde ahí mismo, se encontraban sus colegas, sentados bajo el techo de un bar, el cual estaba ubicado ahí mismo.

-¡Hey, _mon ami_!- Grita Bonnefoy con suma alegría. Y eso, detiene al muchacho de su alocada carrera hacia su hogar. Aquellos posos azules notaron las expresiones tan extrañas de su querido amigo.

-H-hola…- Saluda con nerviosismo en su habla.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunta curioso Carriedo mientras arquea una ceja la cual fue acompañada por una ligera sonrisa.

-C-claro que no…- Duda en sus palabras -¡E-esta asombrosa persona no le pasa nada!-

Los otros lo miran suspicaces.

-Mientes- Dicen en coro.

El también los observa, no quiere mentirles, son sus amigos desde su infancia, y siempre se han compartido demasiadas cosas, como secretos, por ejemplo.

Suelta un suspiro.

-La verdad… Ni yo mismo sé que es lo que me ocurrió-  
-¿¡Que!?- Sueltan los otros dos jóvenes.  
"Esto es una locura... Una locura..."

* * *

1.- **Kiztbühel: **_es una ciudad turística perteneciente al estado federado de Tirol, en Austria. Este lugar se me hizo perfecto para que se desarrollara ahí mismo la historia._

2.- **Pantomima: **_es un género dramático que se enfoca en representar una historia mediante la mímica, no intervienen diálogos ni palabras habladas, en su lugar intervienen expresiones, gesticulaciones y movimientos corporales que permiten al espectador comprender la narración. _

3.- **Arlequín: **_Mucho antes de la llegada de payasos de circo, los mimos atrapados en cajas de vidrio y los comediantes de stand-up, había arlequines, bribones con disfraces coloridos (Eso dependía) cuyo rol en las producciones teatrales y entretenimiento en la corte era mantener en pie a las audiencias y a los compañeros de juego en la oscuridad. El término "arlequín" viene de la palabra francesa de mitad del siglo XVI "**hellequin**". Su traducción es "demonio/gamberro" y acertadamente se aplica a alguien cuyo propósito es hacer trucos, romper leyes y mantener a cualquiera que conozca desequilibrado y confundido. Los italianos también toman el crédito por la etiqueta de arlequín con su propia palabra "**arlecchino**", que significa "bufón"._


	3. C2 El comienzo de un loco, loco amor

**Notas Del Autor:**

¡He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic!  
La verdad estaría más activa si no fuese por la escuela, pero… La verdad, no quiero perder todo mi tiempo escribiendo de lugar de terminar mis proyectos o tareas… Pero mi fin de semana me dio la oportunidad de poder escribir esto…

**Disclaimer: **Himaruya Hidekaz usted sabe que adoro su trabajo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**El comienzo de un loco, loco amor.**

**"_Tu ni siquiera sabes que existo pero yo ya estoy enamorado de ti; si me miras, mi corazón explotara de felicidad"_**

**…**

-Estas de broma ¿Verdad?- Suelta el español atónito.

-¡H-hablo enserio! Es que yo…-

-¡Este no es el Gilbo que yo conozco!- Chilla Francis al tiempo en que se le acerca y lo "revisa" de pies a cabeza, ya que la lluvia paro, aprovecha la ocasión.

-¡Idiota! ¡Con esto no solucionan nada! ¿Por qué no mejor me escuchan?- Dice Gilbert al tiempo en que jala las mejillas del francés.

-¡Oh! ¡_Joder tío_!- Suelta en su idioma natal aquel muchacho de ojos verdes. Por lo tanto los otros dos se le quedan viendo con curiosidad.

-¡Francis, déjate de gilipolleces y deja hablar a Gilbert!- Dice Antonio, ya que le daba tanta curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le sucedió a su amigo. Después del todo Bonnefoy capta el mensaje, así que suelta de la cabellera plateada del otro joven.

-Bien… Continúa…- Agrega Carriedo.

Beilschmidt los mira por unos momentos, respira hondo e inicia a hablar.

-B-bueno… Como ven, hace unos momentos me encontraba en la biblioteca y entonces…-

-**Guten abend** joven Edelstein- Le interrumpe una voz ronca, claro, era algo obvio a los oídos de los otros muchachos, de que se trataba de un saludo de parte de uno de los ancianos quienes acostumbran jugar partidas de ajedrez a estas horas en el centro de aquel pueblo.

Después del todo, Francis y Antonio estaban esperando que Gilbert continuara con la explicación de lo que sucedió, de explicar por qué y qué es lo que provocó que este idiota llegara corriendo despavorido de la biblioteca. Pero no continuo, simplemente se quedó callado al voltear a ver a quien saludaban, la causa de esto hizo que su mismo rostro se tiñera de rojo como sus ojos los cuales estaban dilatados y una ligera gotita de sudor recorriera parte de su mejilla.

-Ah…. Guten abend…- Responde aquel joven de rulo coqueto mientras le regala una ligera sonrisa al anciano.

El albino a su vez aclara su voz, al tiempo en que se dirige a su derecha dando así, a entender su retirada del lugar, procurando que sus amigos como aquel chico y el anciano no lo observaran sonrojado.  
-¡H-hey! ¿¡A donde diantres te largas!?- Grita el francés atonito a ante aquella actitud de su compañero. Por lo tanto Carriedo se queda boquiabierto.  
"¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?" Se repite varias veces, ya que no puede evitar sonreír al igual que sentirse nervioso y estúpido ante la presencia de ese tipo.  
-¡Ha maldita sea!- Grita al mismo tiempo en que se hecha a correr nuevamente, como loco desesperado por querer solucionar sus problemas.

**…**

Son las 8:26 pm  
Y Gilbert, recién llego a su hogar, empapado en agua gracias a que el estúpido clima le hizo una mala jugada.

Bufa y a la misma vez jadea por el cansancio, pero eso no impidió que este abriera la puerta sin llamar, entrando como si nada a su hogar, provocando que su hermano menor, Ludwig, un joven alemán de ojos azules y rubio lo mirara enfadado.  
No lo mira así por no haber llamado a la puerta, si no, por llegar tarde.

-¿Q-que… ¿Q-que sucede?- Inquiere estúpidamente el albino.

-¿Quién te crees tú para llegar a estas horas?-

El peli plata lo mira, y si, tiene razón su hermano, después del todo, lo único que causo fue preocuparle, y es algo natural ya que el rubio fornido le tiene un cierto afecto, porque el mismo mayor tuvo que ser responsable de él después de que su padre como su madre fallecieran ya hace tiempo

Suspira.  
-Lo siento, tu asombroso hermano tiene un pequeño problema que resolver-

-Si, pero eso no significa que tengas que llegar tarde, tonto- Replica el menor a la misma vez en que se le acerca. Claro, él conoce muy bien al egocéntrico de su hermano y este a plena vista se le notaba que andaba demasiado, DEMASIADO perdido.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó?-

El otro solo ríe con nerviosismo.

-Eh… S-solo me topé con el aristócrata ese…- Duda un poco en sus palabras, recordar el rostro de aquel muchacho provoca que su corazón se acelere nuevamente.

-¿Roderich Edelstein?-

-¿Así se llama?- Responde Gilbert casi gritando de alegría y a la misma vez de vergüenza, jamas se había esperado que su mismo pequeño y querido "West" supiera el nombre de aquel chico que apenas conoce de cerca.

-Tengo en claro que si… No me digas que hiciste una estupidez con ese joven-

-N-no, no, no… T-tengo en claro que no hice nada… Más bien sentí…-

-¿Sentiste?- Su mirada de curiosidad se volvió en una de extrañeza, ¿A qué demonios se refería su hermano mayor? ¿O acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

-S-si…. Fue una sensación extraña… Cuando lo vi temí en conocerlo, me dieron ganas de querer abrazarle, pero me dio miedo... Sería demasiado idiota querer abrazar a alguien que ni si quiera me conoce…-

Al escuchar eso, el mismo joven de ojos azules siente una sensación escalofriante.

-¿H-hablas enserio?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué he de mentirte?-

-Creo que debes dormir Gilbert…- Dice este mientras lo guía a su habitación.

-¿He? ¿Yo? P-pero si aún no tengo…- Corta la frase al sentir que su hermano lo empujó hacia sus aposentos a la misma vez en que le cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

-…Sueño…- Dice en un hilo de voz, se queda mirando la puerta por unos momentos.

Pero se percata de algo, la luz de la luna iluminaba su habitación de una manera tan maravillosa que él mismo podía apreciar, y después del todo, agradece tener una ventana en su habitación.

Sus ojos rojizos se guían hacia la blanca luna llena que había en esa noche tan hermosa, y por lo más curioso que le parezca a él sus propios labios pronuncian: Roderich, recalcando una por una cada letra.

Bueno, parece que esa luna llena, se ha llenado en realidad de amor, y no va ser la primera ni la última vez que la mirara de la misma manera.

**X**

Al día siguiente Gilbert decide ir a comprar para la comida para esa misma tarde, ya que no le quiere dejar mucho peso encima a su pequeño hermano fornido. Pero a los pocos pasos cerca de una florería se topa con uno de los hermanos italianos que trabajan en ese negocio, después del todo, era aquel muchacho llorón irresponsable, quien es muy conocido porque ama comer pasta, pizza, gelato y queso, es considerado un gourmet, al punto de no comer nada que no luzca bien o que su sabor no sea bueno por más hambre que tenga. Aunque depende mucho de Ludwig (hermano de Gilbert), Feliciano nunca presta atención a lo que dicen y mas bien sueña despierto o huye cuando hay peligro. Le gusta cocinar, tomar la siesta, pintar y cantar.  
-¡Buongiorno Gilbert!- Saluda alegremente aquel italiano.  
-¡Hey! ¡Pequeño Feli! ¿Que tal?-  
-Bien gracias, aquí haciendo un arreglo floran que me encargaron...- Responde mientras sigue obrando con el arreglo que a plena vista, era demasiado elegante. El albino al observar el muy buen trabajo del joven Vargas le entra la curiosidad de quien se lo encargo.  
-Y... ¿Quien te encargo esto?-  
-¡Oh!.- Suelta mientras al mismo tiempo en que corta el listón violeta que le puse para concluir a aquel adorno. Se voltea y le regala una gran y cálida sonrisa.  
-Roderich Edelstein-  
Beilschmidt pone los ojos como platos mientras que a la misma vez su rostro se tiñe de carmín.  
Escuchar ese nombre nuevamente era como algún tipo de tormento que provocaba que nuevamente su tonto corazón latiera locamente.  
Pero mientras Feliciano al mirar como se puse el germano se preocupa.  
-¿¡Te encuentras bien!?- Pregunta un poco desesperado.  
-E-eh...¡Esta asombrosa persona se cuenta bien! N-no te preocupes...-  
-Ve~, pero ¿Como quieres que no me preocupe ¡T-tu rostro esta rojo!- Grita mientras se le acerca.  
-N-no es para tanto, tu tranquilo...- Responde amablemente mientras hace un pequeño ademan con sus manos para dar entender que lo dejara, pero el momento empeoro (o eso cree Gilbert) cuando observa desde lejos que un chico con un cierto rulo característico se acercaba.  
-¡Mein gott!- Grita como si nada el peli plata mientras hace una pequeña seña para que el mismo italiano volteara., y bueno así lo hace el menor.  
-¡Es Roderich! ¡Buongiorno!- Saluda al tiempo en que agita su mano.  
Mientras Gilbert sentía que le iba dar un paro cardíaco, después del todo empieza a sonreír como vil idiota, y siente a la misma vez como si su estomago estuviese lleno de mariposas. Pero al notar que aquel muchacho se acercaba más decide retirarse del lugar lo muy pronto posible.  
-¡B-Bueno! ¡Y-yo ya me largo! ¡Hasta luego Feliciano, me saludas a tu hermano!- Dice mientras toma impulso he inicia una carrera hasta su destino, despues del todo sus mejillas empezaron a arden de la vergüenza al percatarse que paso justamente a lado del joven aristócrata.  
-Guten... Morgen...- Agrega el austriaco en un hilo de voz al darse cuenta que aquel albino se fugo de una manera un poco extraña para él y solo lo que pudo hace fue arquear una ceja suspicaz, ya que esta es la tercera vez que ese joven de cabello plateado huye cuando se percata de la presencia del señorito.  
-¿Sucede algo?- Inquiere algo curioso Vargas al notar que esos ojos violetas vagaban como si nada.  
-N-no...- Se sobresalta un poco -¿Quien era él?-

-¿El? Se llama Gilbert, se ve que es muy molesto o cosas por él estilo, pero en si es muy buena persona e incluso... Es algo egocéntrico- Agrega Feliciano mientras se rasca su barbilla -Después del todo, muchos lo conocen por que él y sus otros dos amigos son como el fin del mundo cuando se juntan, aunque, normalmente lo puedes encontrar solo leyendo algún libro en la biblioteca... Tengo en claro que ese lugar es su favorito-  
Roderich solo se queda observando mientras que a la misma vez analizaba todos los datos que le daba aquel italiano.  
-Gilbert ¿Eh?- Por más curioso que le parezca a él como al otro joven de cabello más claro, es que con tal solo pronunciar el nombre de ese albino su mismo rostro dibujo una ligera sonrisa, pero es interrumpido al escuchar la risa del otro.  
-¿Que sucede?-  
-N-nada...- Agrega entre pequeñas risas juguetonas mientras señala a su hombro izquierdo.  
Este se voltea y observa que algo amarillo y emplumado estaba posado encima de él.  
-Y bueno... También tiene una avecilla que se llama Gilbird...- Concluye. 

**X  
Semanas después.**

_-Guten morgen (2)-_

_-Guten morgen-_

_-Guten morgen- _Se escuchaba en las bocas de algunas jóvenes que saludaban a aquel aristócrata quien, por lo visto iba a visitar a alguien.

Pero unos pasos más y se topa nuevamente con los muchachos que siempre están en el centro del pueblo. Con el rubio que parece que se lo come con la mirada y con un torpe español que solo le sonríe como idiota.  
Pero jamás se esperó encontrarse al albino de que ha visto últimamente, el de la biblioteca quien por más extraño que sea, este se esfumo a correr como loco con tan solo verlo.  
Lo que más le llama atención es aquella actitud que toma cada vez que Roderich aparece, simplemente, corre como si nada...

No sabe si reírse o no, pero simplemente sonríe, al mismo tiempo en que sigue caminando a cierta dirección.

Francis y Antonio solo vieron aquella expresión, al igual que la reacción de Gilbert. Estos mismos solo esperan a que aquel joven de cabello marrón se retirara lo más pronto posible. Por lo mientras se murmuran.

-Enserio… ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Gilbert?- Pregunta Carriedo confuso sin poder entender.

-¿Me preguntas ami? Si ni yo mismo tengo respuestas para mí, imagínate para ti-

-Tienes razón, desde hace tres semanas que Gilbert no nos comenta de su maldita situación, y del porque siempre le huye a ese tipo-

Francis toma la liga de cabello que tenía en su muñeca mientras que al mismo tiempo en que hace la "operación" de recoger su cabello rubio y ondulado.

-Pues… No, no tengo la mínima idea…- Responde pensativo, aunque se empieza a reír estúpidamente al notar las miles de veces que ha hecho lo mismo su querido Gilbo. Correr como una niña al ver a su amado.

Pero a los pocos segundos le cae la chispa.

"¿Acaso Gilbert está enamorado?" Se pregunta mentalmente mientras pone los ojos como platos.

No, tal vez se está equivocando, o eso es lo que cree hasta que termina de examinar todas las actitudes estúpidas que toma el peli plata cuando mira y siente la presencia de ese señorito.

"¿Quién maldita sea se sonrojaría y se pondría nervioso cuando lo mira? ¿Quién se pone correr cuando este siente la mirada el otro? ¿Quién maldita sea no dejaría de hablar de esa persona?"

-¡Maldita sea!- Grita Bonnefoy al mismo tiempo en que golpea la mesa y se pone de pie, provocando que el español saliera de sus canales y se asustara mientras que a su vez se caía de la silla de madera.

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Barbas! ¿¡Que es lo que sucede!?- Inquiere un poco enfadado Fernández.  
-¡Creo que ya sé que es lo que le pasa a Gilbo de mi corazón!- Grita nuevamente mientras se hecha a correr.

-¿¡He!?- Suelta confuso el joven de ojos verdes, pero nota que esos pozos azules lo observan.  
-¡Esta enamorado! ¡ENAMORADO!-

Eso ya explica todo.

**…**

-Y eso es lo que pasó en la biblioteca…- Concluye Beilschmidt, quien estaba sonrojado y nervioso a la vez por haber contado su maldita anécdota.

-¿Y porque no nos dijiste, idiota?- Contesta el francés, enfada después del todo, era muy natural que lo estuviese.

-Este…. ¿No se les hace raro que un hombre… ame, a otro hombre?-

-Tal vez si es por parte de otras personas si sea algo normal verlo, pero con un conocido si es algo, extraño, sin ofender…- Agrega Antonio. –Pero, después del todo, no creo que sea algo malo…-

-Bueno, tal vez sea algo pasajero ¿No?- Exclama el franco.

-No lo sé… Pero ya había decidido hacer algo…-

El francés como el español se le queda viendo curiosos a lo que dijo el albino. Se los comento. Y después del todo sin pensarlo de más tomo una decisión que para Francis y para Antonio era una locura.  
Sienten que su amigo, ha enloquecido.

**X**

No le tomo mucho tiempo para encerrarse en un alocado disfraz para así ocultar su identidad. De igual manera, tampoco le tomo demasiado tiempo en planificar muy bien lo que hará. Ni mucho menos se tardó en darse cuenta que ya estaba enfrente de la casa de su amado. No sabe si en verdad enloqueció o en si es un estúpido como para haber decidió realizar aquel plan. Pero, ese amor tan fuerte lo manipulaba hasta llegar a tal grado de querer conquistarlo.  
Sí, ese era su plan, conquistar a aquel joven.  
Enamorar a Roderich Edelstein.

No sabe cómo manejar bien esta situación, pero tiene en claro que podrá lograr que aquel muchacho comprenda que es amado por un arlequín locamente enamorado.

Toma un gran bocado de aire, para que así tomara el valor para dejar esa maldita carta y tocar aquella puerta.

…

El joven austriaco quien disfrutaba sus noches de soledad mientras componía alguna melodía es interrumpido repentinamente. Esto le llama mucho la atención.

¿Quién lo llamaría a estas horas?

El jamás había recibido visitas cuando ya todos estaban con su familia cenando o al menos ya descansando para iniciar un nuevo día.

Espera a que llamen nuevamente a la puerta.  
Pero no recibe más repuesta.  
Se queda mirando por unos momentos a esa dirección, suspicaz. Unos segundos después y suelta un suspiro mientras deja sus plantillas de partitura en una de las mesitas que tiene cerca.

Toma la perilla de su puerta, da la vuelta y abre, provocando que los rayos de la luna llena le iluminaran su rostro, después del todo, se percata que no había nadie, mira por ambos lados. No hay nada.  
Frunce un el ceño un poco, que poco descortés de la persona que le haya hecho esta mala broma.  
Suelta nuevamente un suspiro, guiando sus ojos al piso, los cuales se topan con una carta.

Eso le sorprende aún más.

¿Una carta? ¿Para él? ¡Qué sorpresa!

La mira detenidamente cuando este ya la había tomado entre sus manos.

Tiene el destinatario, pero no el remitente

"¿Q-que demonios?" Piensa Roderich, quien no puede creer que aquella persona que le haya dejado esta carta no haya escrito quien la enviaba.

La mira nuevamente, pero a la misma vez la abre, procurando no romper el contenido. Saca el escrito, se acomoda sus anteojos e inicia a leer.  
Pero a los pocos minutos su rostro se sonroja.

**oOoOoOo**

_Hola…_

_He pensado en escribirte esta carta de amor porque me gustan las cosas claras, me gusta la sinceridad por encima de todo, pero sobre todo me gusta la sorpresa. ¿Has recibido muchas cartas de amor en los últimos tiempos? Probablemente esta sea la primera, pero espero que no sea la última._

_El objetivo de estas asombrosas líneas es para aclararte lo que siento por ti. _

_Resulta que, si te hablo con sincerad, en este poco tiempo he enloquecido por ti. La segunda vez que te vi, ya no podía resistirme a tu sonrisa y en la tercera no puede evitar rendirme. Te podría decir más, si pudiera al menos transmitir con palabras el sufrimiento de este amor, pero en realidad en este mensaje no quiero mostrar mi dolor.  
La verdad estas pocas líneas que te envió, son solo, para decirte te quiero.  
Por eso espero con ansiedad volverte a ver. Tu no vez, tampoco no me conoces. Pero aun así yo te amo desde la distancia._

_**Con amor de un loco bufón.**_

* * *

_1.- __**Guten abend: **_Significa "Buenas tardes/noche"

_2.- _**Guten morgen: **Significa "Buenos días"

_Disculpen si fue corto pero les prometo que les traére más de estos dos UwUr_


	4. C3 Presentes llenos de amor

**Notas Del Autor:**

_¡He vuelto!  
¡Y con más de este loco_ amor!  
**_Advertencias:_  
**1.- Este capitulo esta escrito por POV: _punto de vista de los personajes.  
_2.- Malas palabras.  
**Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz, le mando mucho love desde aquí(?**_  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Presentes llenos de amor.**

_Amar es el más preciado regalo que se puede dar; ser amado es el más preciado regalo que se puede recibir._

**_…_**

**POV: Roderich Edelstein.**  
Esto es lo más extraño que me puede estar pasando ahora en mi vida. Jamás me imagine que algo así ocurriría, pero siempre han dicho que el amor es algo que viene de repente, ¡Pero no de esta manera!  
¡Ahora estoy viviendo un misterioso amor!  
Apenas y pude pegar la pestaña después de haber leído aquella carta, la cual no puedo ¡no puedo dejarla de mirar!  
Analice cada palabra, cada sentimiento que fue puesto ahí, es algo que no puedo comprender ¿Quién se enamoraría de un muchacho como yo?  
Soy un joven que tiene simplemente una contextura delgada y de poca musculatura. Mi cabello es solo de un simple color castaño oscuro el cual parece que está todo el tiempo despeinado, ya que al final me terminan preguntado porque tengo este rulo que sobresale de la parte frontal de mi cabellera.  
Sí, todos saben que soy una persona bastante culta y educada, a pesar de eso suelo referirme con el término "tonto" a todos los que me rodean. Soy un amante de la música y de las artes, me encanta tocar el piano. Suelo ser serio y distante en cuanto a relaciones sociales, después del todo prefiero encerrarme a tocar el piano, cual genio frustrado soy, pero en el fondo sé que soy muy cálido. Tengo esa maldita tendencia a ser ahorrador, por lo que hago pensar que soy muy avaro. Nunca eh tenido que ser fuerte, puesto que desde pequeño ya Vash siempre me terminaba rescatando cuando la hija de los Hédeváry me ganaba en las peleas.  
Entonces ¿Por qué alguien se terminó fijando en mí?  
Estoy solo dándole vueltas al asunto, sé que dormí muy pocas horas, pero estoy demasiado consciente que la melodía que hacen las avecillas a estas horas, me indican que ya es de día.  
Abro mis ojos poco a poco, para así toparme con el dosel de mis aposentos.  
Ahí simplemente me quedo plantado, mientras que a la misma vez dirijo mis violáceos luceros los cuales aún seguían adormilados, hacia la dirección de la ventana, donde los rayos del sol atravesaban la fina cortina color beige provocando que se iluminara todo el lugar. A los pocos minutos escucho las campanas de la iglesia.  
He de suponer que son como las nueve en punto.  
Pero no solo escuche que sonaban las campanas, sino que también llamaban a mi puerta.  
Eso me lleno de curiosidad; No lo pensé de más y me levante de una sin dudar en mi decisión repentina.  
Baje los escalones de mi hogar hasta dirigirme a la entrada principal, para que así tomara nuevamente la perilla y abriera.  
Entonces… El tiempo es como si se hubiese detenido  
El sol de la mañana ilumina mi rostro, y una ligera brisa juega con mi rulo.  
Frente de mi puerta se encontraba…  
Feliciano Vargas.  
-¿P-pero que….- No puedo articular muy bien mis palabras, mi mente giraba por donde sea.  
\- ¡Buongiorno Rodi!- Me saluda amablemente aquel italiano con su sonrisa tan animadora.  
-G-guten morgen…- Respondo mientras lo observo detenidamente, mientras que, a la misma vez me respondía él porque estaba él aquí, en mi casa.

-Ve~- Dice al tiempo en que me mira.  
-¡Ya sé que te estas preguntando qué hago aquí! ¡Pues! ¡Te daré algunas pistas!-  
No comprendo muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero, al escuchar me al menos me dará pistas del gran misterio del porque esta aquí.  
-Bueno…- Le contesto al tiempo en que me alzo de hombros.  
-Está bien, ¡Empecemos!- Exclama en voz alta, con fuerza o vehemencia manifestando emoción o dando vigor y eficacia a lo que me está diciendo. Pero, gracias a esto hizo que me llamara la atención, cuando me acomode, noto que este saca detrás de sí un ramo el cual me estrecha, y por lo que veo son Tulipanes….  
¡Y para empezar son amarillos!  
-E-espera…-  
-¡No! Más bien, espera tú ¿Sabes que significan los tulipanes amarillos?-  
-A-algo así…- Digo nervioso, mientras tomo aquellas flores acercándolas a mi pecho, suspiro. A los pocos segundos el joven Vargas me estrecha una carta.  
-Listo, ya cumplí con la primera parte… -Agrega – ¡Ciao~!-

Solo observo como aquel muchacho se aleja, sin decirme nada, ni explicándome nada, simplemente dejándome atónito.  
No logro articular alguna palabra, nuevamente, así que lo único que hago es regresarme dentro de mi casa, mientras cierro la puerta detrás de mí.  
Tengo mucho cuidado con los tulipanes, por lo tanto, las coloco en la mesa de la cocina, para que así tuviera la oportunidad de leer aquella carta, la cual…  
¡También no tenía el maldito remitente!  
La abro cuidadosamente y saco el contenido.

* * *

_¡Guten Morgen!_

¿Qué tal amaneciste? Espero no haberte pasmado por la carta de ayer, pero, como te había dicho, me gustan las cosas claras.  
Y, por lo mismo, quise ser sincero contigo.  
¡Oh! Espero que te gusten los tulipanes, en serio, te las di porque, como son de color amarillo pues, tienen un lindo significado, espero que sepas cual es.  
Como te había dicho antes… Espero que estas no sean las últimas cartas que te envié, en verdad…  
Por ahora te deseo un lindo día, y ¡por supuesto! ¡Espero verte hoy!  
**Con amor de un loco bufón.**

* * *

-Con amor de un loco bufón…-  
Si…. Los tulipanes amarillos significa un amor desesperado…  
Esta persona es muy misteriosa, pero… Ahora que me doy cuenta, tiene mucho amor que dar.  
¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que ese misterioso personaje se enamorara de mí?

Muevo mi cabeza de un lado al otro negándome.  
Supongo que sería mucho más mejor olvidar este asunto y… Salir un rato a caminar.

**…**

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿¡En verdad le diste la carta!?- Inquiere Bonnefoy aturdido mientras toma de su vaso el cual contenía té.  
Gilbert por lo tanto lo mira por unos momentos mientras procesa la respuesta correcta para darle a aquel francés.  
Suspira.  
Y es ahí donde su rostro dibuja una sonrisa, una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Sí, lo hice.- Responde mientras desvía un poco la mirada hacia la derecha mientras observa a un par de ancianos jugando ajedrez, acto seguido vuelve su vista hacia la mesa, donde había unos tulipanes amarillos. Sonríe.

-Después del todo, hoy le envié tulipanes y otra carta, creo que no perderá esa costumbre de recibir muchos presentes de mi parte….- Dice este casi evitando tirarse a carcajadas al observar que el mismo franco escupe lo que estaba bebiendo.  
-¿¡Qué le diste tuli…- Es interrumpido en el instante Francis por una ligero golpe en la cabeza antes de que siguiera articulando palabras.  
-¡Cállate barbas!-  
-Maldita sea… ¿Quién demonios te crees para golpearme?-  
-¿Acaso no vez que ya está aquí? Idiota.- Le susurra este en el oído mientras le indica con la mirada donde se ubicaba el amado del joven peli plata.

Bonnefoy observa, y a la misma vez dirige sus pozos azules hacia el rostro de su amigo, el cual estaba teñido de color carmín, gracias a esto el francés se empieza a reír.  
-¡N-no te rías imbécil!-

-Es que… Mon amour… Te vez tan…. Tan…- No termina la frase porque vuelve a explotar de la risa. Observar ese rostro de tés blanca tenida de un color rojizo era algo nuevo, ¡Totalmente nuevo!

-C-cállate…- Agrega un poco nervioso a la misma vez en que vuelve a tomar asiento.

-Hum, cambiando de tema…- Agrega Bonnefoy con una sonrisa pícara mientras toma de la mesa uno de los tulipanes y se lo estrecha. -¿Iras a la biblioteca hoy?- Dice al tiempo en que pasa la flor por el pecho del otro.

Gilbert le arrebata la flor.  
-Sí, iré, ¿Por qué?- Inquiere suspicaz.

-Supongo que ya tus días en la biblioteca son las mejores ¿No?-

-Cállate, o te arranco las…- -_¡Bueno días!- _Le interrumpe otra voz la cual provoco que el mismo albino saltara un poco sorprendido.

-¡Antonio! ¡Maldita sea! No asustes de esta jodida manera!- Grita Beilschmidt sobresaltado mientras se para nuevamente de su asiento y lo amenaza con el tulipán. Por lo tanto Carriedo le quita el pimpollo y a la vez, la huele. Lo mira, y es ahí donde el mismo español se suelta a carcajadas, entretanto se voltea dándole la espalda y se hecha a correr, hacia la dirección donde se ubicada aquella persona que aceleraba el corazón del albino, quien al observar eso se detuvo en seco.

"¿Qué demonios pretende ese idiota?" Piensa el peli plata.

-_¡Muy bueno días Roderich!_\- Saluda "brillante" aquel joven de ojos esmeralda.  
-G-guten morgen… Eh…- No continúa el aristócrata, quien estaba algo sorprendido por ser saludado por alguien que no conoce, aunque de igual manera, se queda algo mudo por observar el tulipán amarillo. Este a la vez se sonrosa y se pone nervioso.  
"¿S-será que…?"

Mientras tanto, Gilbert Beilschmidt, observa la escena. Frunce el ceño. -B-bueno…- Se dice para sí mientras toma asiento nuevamente, intentando ignorarlos.

-Hey, mon amour, no te enojes, creo que Antonio se está burlando de ti…-  
-¿Eh?-  
-Mira…- Señala este.  
-¡Con su permiso!- Dice Antonio, yéndose atrás de este, donde el mismo se acerca caminando a paso veloz a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro en el cual sobresalía un rulo y, por supuesto, era más bajo que el mismo Carriedo. Esto, claramente deja perplejo al austriaco.

-¡_Bueno días_ Lovi!- Grita lleno de emoción el mismo mientras abraza por detrás al otro joven, provocando que este se asustara.  
-¡I-idiota! ¡Saluda de una manera normal imbécil!- Responde el otro enfadado.  
-Lo siento lo siento…-  
-**Che palle**…(1)- Suelta en un suspiro aquel italiano a la misma vez en que se voltea y se aleja unos centímetros del otro castaño. -¿Qué mierda quieres?-  
"E-estúpido español…" Piensa el albino después de ver la escena, por lo mientras siente como a su ceja le da un ligero tic y una gotita de sudor recorre parte de su mejilla. A los pocos segundos dirige sus rubís hacia la figura de su señorito, el cual simplemente se acomoda sus anteojos.  
"No me importa todo lo que se me complique… Pero, hare lo posible para que sepas cuando te quiero…" Se dice para sí, mentalmente el prusiano.

**X**

**POV: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

Claro, desde aquella primera noche la cual le deje mis asombrosas palabras en una carta, fue algo, totalmente nuevo.  
Porque, para empezar, jamás había escrito cartas de amor. Después del todo luego de ese escrito quedé con la sensación de no querer perder esa costumbre, de igual manera, tampoco quiero que él pierda esa manía de recibir algo nuevo cada día o noche de parte mía.

Bueno, por ahora, me encuentro a las afueras de mi casa, disfrazado como un arlequín, ya que no quiero que descubran mi identidad, me da algo de… ¿Miedo?  
Supongo que es algo normal…

Si, hoy le dije a Feliciano que me hiciera el favor de darle unos hermosos tulipanes amarillos y una carta de parte mía, a mi amado, y esto, es lo que hare para él todas las mañanas, y en las noches, yo mismo iré a tocar su puerta y a dejarle presentes junto con mis escritos.  
Me sigo preguntando qué fue lo que hizo él para que no lo dejara de ver y pensar en el miles de noches enteras.  
¡Por cierto! ¡Hoy mis geniales ojos lo observaron! Para mi es demasiado lindo, y hay veces que me dan esas fuertes ganas de ir y abrazarlo como nadie lo hubiese hecho.  
También me di cuenta que mucha gente lo ve, pero apuesto que nadie lo hace igual que yo…  
Que locura, que misterio… ¡En verdad! ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorado de él!  
Se han de preguntar qué demonios estoy haciendo ahora, ¿Verdad?  
Pues bien, lo que estoy haciendo ahora, en sí, es escribir otra carta.  
Siento como la brisa fría de esa noche juega un rato con mi cabellera platinada, mi rostro es iluminado por esa luna llena tan hermosa.

Desde que lo vi por primera vez, he de aceptar que me empecé a sentir tan idiota, creo que esa es la palabra más adecuada.  
Si… El amor me deja idiota.

-¡Listo!- Grito para mí mismo al terminar de escribir.  
Claro, no me tarde mucho después del todo, cuando menos me lo esperaba, ya me había puesto mi mascara y me puse a brincar de casa en casa para llegar a la indicada.  
Soy tan asombroso que hasta las personas crees que soy el **Zorro** (2) cuando en realidad no soy ese personaje, en realidad, soy un simple bufón locamente enamorado.  
Llegue a la casa del señorito.  
Doy un gran suspiro y a la misma vez, toco a su puerta.  
Lo único que hago es dejarle esta carta y otro tulipán.  
Él debe comprender de esta manera mis sentimientos.

**…**

**POV: Roderich Edelstein.**

Hoy fue un día tan extraño.  
Si, como había dicho en la mañana, decidí ir a dar un paseo, y lo hice. Aunque, me termine quedando en ridículo al ver que ese tipo moreno, que por lo visto es español me saludo de de repente.  
¿Qué fue lo peor? Lo peor fue que este llevaba un tulipán y mi corazón es como si se hubiese detenido. Pero, para colmo, él se dirigía principalmente para Lovino, el hermano mayor de Feliciano.  
Lo único que puse hacer fue fingir demencia.  
¡Qué tonto me habré visto!-  
Suspiro.  
-Creo que debo seguir componiendo…- Me digo, mientras me dirijo a mi sofá, tomo una de mis plantillas pautadas en blanco, agarro mi pluma y mi tintero al igual que mi batuta.  
Estoy a punto de tomar asiento, cuando de la nada, escucho que llaman a mi puerta, nuevamente, como ayer. Claro, no dude y espere nuevamente a que llamaran.  
Pero otra vez, no recibir respuesta alguna.  
Suelto otro gran suspiro, me acomodo mis anteojos y me dirijo a la puerta de mi hogar.  
Abro la puerta.  
Y los rayos de la luna, nuevamente iluminan mi rostro, y la brisa, juega con mi rulo.  
Como me lo esperaba…  
No había nadie.  
Pero había una carta y ¡Otro tulipán!  
¡Mi rostro está ardiendo de la vergüenza!  
¿Qué es esto? ¡En verdad! ¿¡Que es esto!? No se si sea felicidad o que es lo que pasa, pero mi corazón retumba, se regocija de la emoción. No lo pienso de más tomo el tulipán cuidadosamente y abro la carta.

* * *

_¡Guten nacht!_

_¿Quieres que te diga algo?  
¡En verdad casi me muero de la rabia al observar que te sonrojaste con el estúpido de Antonio!  
Claro, él jamás será tan genial como yo.  
Ja~  
Aunque... ¿Sabes que es lo que más ame? _  
_Fue verte otra vez.  
Para ser sincero, simplemente te veo, y es como que algo me motiva a ir abrazarte, pero es ahí donde otra cosa me detiene. Después del todo, haces que mi respiración se acelere, al igual que mi corazón.  
No olvides que te quiero mucho y sólo paso pensando en ti, especialmente durante la noche. Te envío un gran beso de buenas noches. Deseo que puedas tener dulces sueños y esta noche se pase rápido porque quiero que amanezca para verte de nuevo. Que descanses tranquilo.  
_**Con amor de un loco bufón.**

* * *

Creo que…  
Creo que debo acostumbrarme a este tipo de detalles.  
Tengo que acostumbrarme a él.

* * *

**Glosario:**

**1.-Che palle: **Significa: "Que fastidio"  
**2.- El Zorro: **Es considerado uno de los primeros héroes de ficción. El personaje ha aparecido en numerosos libros, películas, series de televisión y otros medios de comunicación. Después del todo, es una identidad secreta.  
_**¡Preguntas!  
**__¿Que piensan del amor a primera vista y de las locuras que se hace por amor?_


End file.
